Thieves, Albinos and Heroes
by TheKleptoShipper
Summary: Here a collection of my one shots, drabbles and other random ideas. I like a lot odd ball pairings I guess you could say. Anyways I hope you enjoy them...Kleptoshipping, Boundshipping, Heartshipping, Riftshipping, Quietshipping(Yami Bakura x Ryou x Yuugi).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So yes here the start of my Kleptoshipping one shots/ drabbles. I hope you enjoy them. I really feel like Kleptoshipping needs more attention. It is a great pairing.

* * *

Yuugi was crying again. It has only been a week since his grandfather passed on, it was lung cancer, and it was exactly painless either. Yuugi couldn't stay in the game shop, it only made him that much more sad. He was staying with his boy friend, Bakura. Everyone was shocked at first when they, mainly Yuugi, came out and told everyone. Bakura was in the room with Yuugi, holding him close has he cried into his chest, rhythmically petting his back.

"It's okay Yuugi…it'll be okay" He murmured into Yuugi's ear. It was the only thing he could think of to say. He wasn't use to comforting anyone. He just rather not have Yuugi crying, tears didn't make anyone look good. His grandfather was dead, as sad as it was there was no changing that. Bakura was an expert at death; after all he lost his village.

"I-I know" Yuugi said his voice breaking; Bakura used his free hand to wipe away his tears. "I just miss him."

Bakura side and pulled Yuugi down into the bed they were sitting on so he laying down next to him "Just get some sleep love."

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So here's the second installment, this one seems a bit more cannon…sort of

* * *

Bakura was smirking as he ran his hand through Yuugi's tri-colored locks. It wasn't a king jester either, Yuugi has a chain around his neck the connected to throne like chair Bakura now sat it, it was belittling treating less than human…like a pet. Yuugi hated it. Bakura found Yuugi's expression amusing; he caressed the side of smaller teens face.

"Do don't be like that, pet, I've been good to you. Have I not?" He said as if he was talking to a being of lesser intelligences. He laughed some. "I could have given you the same fate as your friends…but you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Yuugi didn't say anything. Bakura had said when he first defeated Yami. Bakura had said that the winner was to receive the loser's millennium item, and other have. Yami wouldn't have agreed…he shouldn't have. At the point in time Bakura didn't hurt anyone, he didn't have too…

Bakura was amused when Yami willingly just handed over Yuugi and the puzzle. He thought he'd put up a fight, it would have been more fun but the pharaoh was just lost over just being beaten, the lost of his partner and item didn't hurt him as much as loosing did his pride. He didn't even look back as he left Yuugi with Bakura. To be used however Bakura saw fit.

He mainly used him for his own amusement, making him comfortable, or seeing how not being allowed to sleep affected him. Not seeing sunlight or a person for days. Yuugi psyche was about to break, and Bakura wouldn't be able to mess with him as himself if that happened.

He was just a toy for Bakura's amusement.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **And there the third. I hope you enjoy it. I think this might just be a bunch of drabbles. I don't know I might do some one shots. But I don't know if I can really get a good sized one shot for you all, but I'll try. So now enjoy my random stuff.

* * *

It was bout three in the morning when Yuugi happened upon a very drunk Yami Bakura. He was walking the streets of down town Domino and the albino stumbled out of a club, which he was too young to be in. So here was Yuugi now walking home one of Bakura's arms wrapped around his shoulders the other around his head listing to Bakura's drunk ramblings.

"So…yea this oooone timmmmme I wa' out with Marriiik's yami..and we stabbed his fuuuuckkker like-"

Bakura paused.

"Hey did you know your hair is fucking weird? IIIIIII mean like it's three fuckking colors and it all natural even it's ri-dick-ulous shape…it's kinnnnna pretty"

Once they finally got to Yuugi's home above the Game Shop, Bakura was about to pass out. A good think for Yuugi, dealing with a drunken Bakura, as funny as it might be to some, wasn't any fun. He tried eating Yuugi's hair claiming it was cotton candy.

Not to mention now Yuugi was going to deal with otherwise evil Yami's hangover tomorrow….really not going to be any fun at all. No not at all.

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** A taste of **Queitshipping**. For some reason I can see it being a very sadistic relationships…anyways this bumping around my head for quite.

* * *

Bakura and Ryou where sitting on a couch in Ryou's apartment. Bakura was smoking a cigarette, and Ryou was reading a book.

"Arm please" Bakura said taking a cig out of his mouth, without a second thought Ryou extended his arm over to Bakura side of the couch. Bakura smirked and pulled the long sleeve of Ryou's black shirt up and pressed the cigarette to Ryou's arm, putting it out. A new perfectly around scar joined many others that almost covered the pale arm the belonged to Ryou.

Ryou didn't even flinch he just looked at the new red, circler soon to be scar. He set his book down and crawled over on to Bakura, making them both have t lay down. "You said we could have Yuugi. I want Yuugi." He pouted, and started to lick and kiss Bakura's neck.

Bakura just chuckled and pushed Ryou so he was sitting up and sat up himself. "I want him too" he cooed brushing some of Ryou's hair behind the boy's ear, out of his face. "But we have to wait for Atem's watchful eyes to stray from him. You know he watches him like a hawk"

Ryou pouted childishly, but giggled all the same. "But I really want him~" He whispered into Bakura's ears. Bakura smirked and pushed the boy down into the cushions of the couch, and crawled on top of him, and fiercely kissed the slightly smaller male. Bakura was five feet and eight inches and Ryou only inch shorter, they where a good match for height, Bakura had dominance in the kiss.

"Nothing else for tonight" Bakura told him. "I need to plan on how to get us our little pet" He said standing up leaving Ryou on the couch slightly dazed. "So you go to bed love."

"Alright, fine. But you better tell me your plan" He said walking to the room but waited by the door for Bakura to say something.

"Of course, you will be helping me wont you?" He teased, Ryou smiled at Bakura's works and walked into the bedroom."

Bakura walked off to the study. It use to be Ryou's father's room, but since Bakura removed him from the picture, they changed it. Bakura made most of their money now, all illegally obtained. Not that Ryou minded. They both just wanted their pet, their Yuugi.

* * *

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A challenge given to be by shadowrealmsnowflakes from tumblr. :3 It was fun to write.

* * *

Bakura sighed depressingly as he lay on the bed he shared with Yuugi. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even hear Yuugi come in. Ever since he came back from the shadow realm he couldn't get back to his old self. His life quest was naught, everything he lived for gone. The souls from Kul Elna forever trapped, his powers gone, the millennium items gone…he had nothing.

It was only by chance that Yuugi stumbled upon him. And it was a miracle that the small duelist let him stay in his house. He was just lucky that the boy's grandfather trusted Yuugi's judgment and let him share a room with Yuugi. But he didn't do anything…he just lied there in bed, he didn't move and he barely ate anything.

Yuugi sat on the bed next to the once white haired demon. Now he was just a white haired human. He was given a mortal life as a second chance. Yuugi knew Bakura was more as a curse than anything else, he felt sorry for Bakura. He had been taking care of him for a week now, and there was still no improvement. But Yuugi wasn't going to give he'd keep trying till Bakura was alright again.

"Bakura?" He whispered, trying not to scare the albino yami. Bakura only shifted his shoulders to signal that he hear him. "I brought you some soup…you really should eat it…"

Bakura was still for a moment before sitting up. He was always skinny, but he was so boney now and he would take care of himself. Yuugi just slowly fed him the soup. It was like taking care of a child. One time Bakura just started freaking out, saying something about voices…it took Yuugi an hour to calm him down. It was scary, one of more the terrifying moment in Yuugi's life. But he had a feeling it would happen it again.

Bakura needed help and Yuugi would help him, no matter how long it took.

* * *

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I get bored in school, it's my only excuse. So yea I wrote this one Friday in my note book and just now typed it….**Don't read if you under 17. **You have been warned.

* * *

Bakura smirked manically; his foot was still on Yuugi's back from when he kicked him down, holding him to the hard, cold floor. Yuugi…too weak to even struggle to his feet, to think it has only been a few months and he was already so broken from Bakura's abuse, if only Yami had come to save him that day that seemed so long ago now. Bakura took his foot off from Yuugi's back and forced him to his knees. He undid his belt and lowered his jeans.

"You know what to do" he said fisting Yuugi's locks and twisting that tri-colored hair. Yuugi did has he was told, Bakura was please with the almost lifelessness look Yuugi has as he sucked him off.

A while later Bakura pulled out and released himself all over Yuugi's face and pushed him to the floor removing Yuugi's over sized shirt the provided him with his only protection. He flipped Yuugi so he was on his stomach and penetrated him from behind. The small ring of muscles parted so easily now almost as if welcoming the torture to his body. Once Bakura relieved himself, he pulled out and left Yuugi on the floor kitchen floor.

"You better this up" was all the albino said before walking to the bathroom to clean himself…leaving the kitchen that not too long ago Yuugi was only scrubbing the floors of. After a short while Yuugi say up grabbed his shirt and pulled it back over his head dressing himself and started cleaning as if nothing had occurred.

* * *

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Woohoo~ Boundshipping! This is one of favorite pairings ever. Even though it'd only work if Yuugi did live back in ancient Egypt (which he didn't) or Thief King Bakura lived in modern times (which he can't) but since this the world of anime and fanfiction, and I'm a fangirl with internet and a laptop I can shit about it. So enjoy.

* * *

It was hot…so very, very hot. Yuugi was walking blindly in the desert heat; he didn't know where he was. His vision was clouded, his breathing labored. His bare feet burned on the hot sand he could walk anymore he just collapsed on the ground. He panted as he just stayed still on the ground his mind growing slightly fuzzy as sleep claimed him.

Akefia road his horse through desert, just had robbed a tomb and needed to flee, he had his men take the loot back to the hideout and he had led the guards on a wild goose chase. He was about to head back to his hide out when he saw a figure on the ground. It looked to be a young boy…a close to dying at that. He stopped his horse and got off.

The boy was small in structure and his skin was so pale, almost ghostly. He used his foot to roll the boy into his back, he was still breathing that was good. He picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder and carried him to his horse.

He put the boy on and climbed on behind him, he used on hand to keep the boy on the horse the other to control it. As he road back to his hideout…

Yuugi was semi aware at the time and tried opening his eyes.

"Stay still" Akefia said to him.

And with that his eyes fluttered closed. Akefia was pleased, now he could ride back without any questions. Plus he saved the boy, and that meant he'd be indebted to him having to do whatever he said…he did save his life after all. And Bakura did need a new little slave the old one didn't last so long….yes this boy would be the perfect little slave.

* * *

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Riftshipping…because no one ships it.

* * *

Akefia hugged his smallest lover to his chest, running his hand through the tri-colored locks as they lay on their bed, with Ryou how was on the other side Yuugi. Yuugi forgot to cover his hair when he went into the market to get some food, Akefia would just steal some but Yuugi and Ryou didn't like when he just stole food since they could buy it easily. But Yuugi was taken by the guards and was thrown into the dungeon for impersonating the pharaoh.

Akefia growled at it, it just gave him more reason to kill him. Yuugi didn't even look like him despite the hair…their faces where different. And skin color. Yuugi had been afraid to go outside for weeks. He spent most of his time inside with Ryou or sleeping with Akefia when he got him.

Ryou was staring at his bare back, at the scars from the whip. Lightly tracing then with his fingers, he didn't tell them all what had happened to him there. Luckily they had an inside man…Mariku. He helped Yuugi escape. Both Akefia and Ryou became very protective over him ever since.

* * *

Please review


End file.
